Structures are commonly used in retail environments to identify and promote merchandise or generally decorate a space. For example, structures such as interior signage or Point of Purchase (POP) displays are arranged in the interior of a building. Such structures are an effective way to display graphics and capture the attention of retail customers and make a particular product stand out, thereby increasing sales of that product. Also, structures like a trellis may be used to fill in large open spaces, such as in big box stores, to bring the space in or provide a desired aesthetic effect. Such structures and displays may be permanent or temporary, depending on the nature of the promotion. A structure that will be in place for a significant amount of time is typically considered a permanent display, and may be used to promote or advertise items that are sold on a more or less ongoing basis. Because permanent displays are intended to remain in place for an extended period, permanent displays may be constructed using methods and materials that are relatively labor and cost intensive to produce a durable display.
Various such structures are often part of a ceiling environment and are suspended or otherwise supported above a floor space. Permanent ceiling structures are often heavy and therefore require significant structure to support them from a ceiling surface. It therefore takes additional time and costs to prepare the suspension system for such structures and displays, in addition to assembling or building the actual structure or display itself.
In contrast, a structure or display that is expected to have an in-building life that is more temporary, and is typically considered to be a temporary structure that will be changed more frequently. Temporary structures may be used when the volume of expected sales of the merchandise being promoted is uncertain, such as when introducing a new line of products, or for seasonal products and for products associated with current vendor promotions. Because the lifespan of a temporary structure is limited, it is preferable to have temporary structures that are relatively inexpensive to set up and tear down and/or change. Moreover, due to the frequency with which temporary structures are changed, temporary structures are preferably configured to be changed quickly during off hours or when the store is closed to minimize the disruption to customers. As such, for temporary structures that are suspended from a ceiling, it is not desirable to have a structure that is complicated to build or is heavy or one that requires significant work to a ceiling surface or a costly suspension system to support.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that provides a robust ceiling structure or display that can be readily and cost-effectively suspended from a ceiling and that can be quickly and easily erected and torn down or changed so that it is suitable for both permanent and temporary displays.
It should be understood that the appended drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various features illustrative of the basic principles of the invention. The specific design features of the sequence of operations as disclosed herein, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes of various illustrated components, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment. Certain features of the illustrated embodiments have been enlarged or distorted relative to others to facilitate visualization and clear understanding. In particular, thin features may be thickened, for example, for clarity or illustration.